Satisfaction
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eu ganho satisfação, e Bella ganha a mim.


Nome: Satisfaction

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Emmett/Bella

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, essa fic é presente de Natal da Sam (Hell's). Sinceramente, ela havia me pedido uma SiRem, mas não rolou. Aí, ela me pediu uma DHr, para relembrar Detenção, mas também não rolou. Eu estava com essa fic na cabeça, e como ela está amando Emmett/Bella, cá está. Espero que goste, amor. De coração._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Satisfaction**

_por Doomsday_

_-Nunca estive com um homem, Emmett._

Essas palavras rodaram minha cabeça. E eu, claro, me decidi por 'ajudá-la' nesse sentido.

* * *

_Cinco dias antes_

-Se for, não precisa voltar.

Rosalie gritou. Eu não me importei com isso. Estava decidido. Não foi justo, não foi certo. Escape de covardes, na minha opinião. Certo, Jasper perdeu a cabeça, paciência. Bella estava viva, e eu a considerava parte da família. E se tem algo que os Cullens me ensinaram: é que não se abandona família.

Parti, sem nem ao menos me explicar outra vez. Que Rosalie me deixasse, eu sabia que Bella estaria o osso. A coitada já não era grande coisa, imagine abandonada sem nem ao menos um 'até logo, otária.' Cheguei em Forks e fui direto para a casa dela, ouvindo de longe, o choro dela. Parei na porta, decidindo se entrava por ali, ou pela janela.

Decidi-me pela janela assim que vi o Chefe andar nervoso e pela sala, falando raivoso com alguém no telefone. Segurei no parapeito e me joguei pra dentro. Ok, eu já vi cenas deploráveis na vida. Sério, caçar comigo é uma cena triste, tem pedaços de urso pra todos os lados. Porém, nunca tinha visto um humano assim.

Bella parecia que estava morta. Se não fosse o choro agudo e rápido, eu poderia pensar que tinha chegado tarde demais. A coitada estava jogada no chão do quarto, de camiseta, de calcinha, os cabelos ensopados. O rosto pressionado contra as madeiras do chão. Ela não me viu chegar. Eu até poderia assustá-la, só pra distraí-la, mas achei melhor não.

-Bella.

Digno de riso. Ela virou-se rápido, o corpo saindo do chão, o coração acelerando e batendo com força no peito dela. Quando me reconheceu, achei que teria um infarto. Ficou branca, depois vermelha, daí desatou a chorar novamente. Deus, isso é realmente irritante, ainda bem que não posso mais fazer isso.

-Oh, Emmett.

Ela começou a me puxar pra baixo, me fazendo ajoelhar na frente dela, segurando na minha camisa, me abraçando. Ok, proximidade demais. Parei de respirar por segurança. Apesar de ter caçado no caminho, eu estava com certo receio de fazê-la virar a sobremesa.

-Ei, chega. Chega. – com sinceridade, choro me irrita. – Bella, pare de chorar. Por Deus, está assim por causa do Edward? - ela encolheu conforme disse o nome dele. Quase quis bater em mim mesmo. Mas vamos lá, ela precisa parar de chorar. – Bella, não chore. Olhe, Edward é um veado. Se você não é boa pra ele, então, ele que ache qualquer outra.

Ela chorou mais. Acho que não disse as palavras certas.

-Ei, qualquer cara te quer, Bella. Apesar de ser desastrada, você é atraente. E outra, os caras logo vão querer se afundar nas suas calças, acredite. – aquilo deveria animá-la. – Se Edward não quis, é porque prova mesmo que ele é veado.

Esperei por mais choro. Porém, não veio. Quando olhei pra baixo, fitando o rosto de Bella, que estava escondido na minha camiseta, vi que ela sorria. E quando ela afastou o rosto, sorri. Ela estava com marcas de lágrimas naquela pele pálida, mas que um riso começava a inundar sua boca.

Ao menos ela tinha parado de chorar. Ela riu um pouco, mesmo que lágrimas ainda caíssem daqueles olhos enormes. Depois de parar de rir, Bella me olhou, passando as mãos no rosto, e encostando-se na cama. Eu poderia rir, fazer piada das roupas dela, mas achei que poderia deixar essa passar também.

-Você diz cada coisa.

-A verdade, Bella. – orgulhei-me de mim mesmo. Ela sorriu, parou com aquele choro e eu havia dito que Edward era veado. Estava tudo bem. – E pode apostar, logo vai chover cara pra querer dar uma rapidinha com você.

Pisquei sorrindo enquanto ela corava. Quis rir. Como alguém pode corar tanto?

-Nunca estive com um homem, Emmett.

Pode se dizer que essa frase me chocou, e muito. Bella não era nenhuma beldade, mas vá lá, pode se perder meia-hora. Fiquei em silêncio, apenas vendo-a corar. Aquilo era algo que eu não conseguia engolir. Fiquei ainda algum tempo lá. Ela chorou mais, tive que acalmá-la novamente, e quando ela dormiu, sai de lá com a frase dela na cabeça. Por Deus, eu sabia que Edward era veado, mas Bella ser virgem era desesperador. Se eu fosse ela, também estaria em lágrimas. Ela tem 17 anos, por Deus. Eu com 17 anos já havia feito um estrago.

Passei cinco dias com isso na cabeça. Pra mim era inaceitável que Bella fosse virgem. Estamos no século 21, é quase impossível achar um adolescente virgem hoje em dia. Não. Eu simplesmente pensei e pensei, e eu poderia fazer isso. Afinal, sem minha esposa mais do meu lado, uma hora eu teria que fazer isso com outra pessoa. Só não achei que seria com Bella. Apesar de que é uma situação de ganhar e ganhar. Eu ganho satisfação, e Bella ganha a mim. Sorri pra mim mesmo com essa idéia.

* * *

-Emmett?

Ela não entendeu quando entrei pela janela, tirando a camiseta. Será que teria que desenhar pra ela? Aproximei-me da cama, sorrindo da cara de assustada dela. Era até divertido ver Bella assim, acuada. Respirei fundo, tentando sentir o cheiro do Chefe em casa, mas não senti. Isso era ótimo.

-Seu pai, onde está?

-Ch-chamada. Aci-acidente. – eu quis rir, e quis chorar. Era perfeito.

Inclinei-me sobre ela na cama, olhando fundo em seus olhos, apesar que os olhos dela estavam nas minhas mãos que começavam a cercar o corpo dela. Sorri, inclinando-me, prensando-a a cama.

-Mas, Emmett...

-Ei, considera isso como uma... ajuda.

Ok, eu poderia ser menos impulsivo e tal, mas já estava cansado desse papinho besta. Inclinei, colando minha boca na dela, enquanto minhas mãos já procuravam um modo de tirar a camiseta dela. Bella lutou contra mim, tentou se afastar, e isso me deixou bem alegre.

-Bella, não vou te machucar.

-Mas...

-Mas apenas aproveita.

Não a deixei dizer nada, colei minha boca na dela, e comecei a puxar a camiseta dela pra cima. Ok, processo de despir um humano é lento porque tem que se ter cuidado para não arrancar a cabeça deles fora com o puxão da camiseta. Ela cobriu os seios com as mãos, e quase quebrei os braços dela tentando descobri-los. Hum, eles cabiam direitinho na palma da minha mão, e ver Bella arqueando na cama, deixando um gemido fraco escapar, só me deixou com ainda mais vontade dela.

Beijei-a, sugando o lábio inferior, minhas mãos acariciando com força os seios dela, enquanto a ouvi gemer dentro de minha boca, e o cheiro da excitação dela começando a me deixar insano. Afastei uma das mãos do seio dela, descendo rápida, abrindo a minha calça e abaixando-a, e começando a descer a calça do pijama dela.

A garota travou. O rosto dela ficou pálido, os olhos abriram-se de uma só vez, o queixo tremia e o corpo remexia-se por debaixo do meu. Medo. Oh, Deus, ela estava com medo. Sorri, beijando o canto da boca dela, descendo devagar, demais na minha opinião, a calça e a calcinha dela, deixando-a apenas coberta pelas minhas mãos e meu corpo.

Edward é um veado mesmo. Bella pelada era outra coisa. Não era o estilo modelo de capa de revista, mas de dar água na boca. Espalmei minha mão por entre as pernas dela, apenas para vê-la arquear na cama, gemendo mais alto. Ok, ainda não era a altura que eu gostava, mas estava melhorando. Devagar, e sem assustá-la, coloquei um dedo dentro dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos. Quis rir outra vez, se ela estava assustada com isso, quando colocasse o junior, ela morreria. Comecei a mexer meu dedo, ela era quente.

-Mais.

Parei o que estava fazendo apenas para ter certeza de que tinha saído da boca de Isabella Swan aquilo. A vi abrir os olhos devagar, o rosto já vermelho, ficando ainda mais, e o corpo que parecia não querer, começando a implorar. Eu iria me divertir. Tirei minha mão de lá, posicionando-me entre as pernas dela, olhando-a nos olhos e começando a fazer pressão pra frente.

Bella fechou os olhos, a boca apertada, e eu tive que lembrar que ela era virgem, que tinha que ir com calma. Empurrei com mais força, as pernas dela bateram contra meu quadril, a boca contorceu-se com mais força, e um gemido de dor escapou de Bella quando terminei de entrar. Ok, eu tinha que me acalmar, ou enterraria meus dentes no pescoço delicioso dela.

-Bella?

Ela abriu os olhos, me fazendo sorrir. Estavam negros. Eu ainda sabia fazer uma garota ficar cheia de desejo. Abaixei meu rosto ao nível dela, beijando-a, enquanto começava a mover o quadril, saindo e entrando do corpo dela. Quente, apertada, e extremamente deliciosa. Edward é um veado _mesmo_. Bella gemia, primeiro de dor, depois começou a gemer de prazer. Eu saia e entrava, a cada estocada dentro dela, com um pouco mais de força, com cuidado para não matá-la. Não vou mentir, Bella estará com terríveis marcas roxas amanhã. Mas não me controlei. Segurei-a pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro a mim, forçando-me mais e mais para dentro, querendo estar bem fundo dentro do corpo dela e fazê-la gemer cada vez mais alto.

Senti quando ela começou a me apertar as costas com as mãos quentes, a boca buscando a minha com mais rapidez, o corpo apertando o meu para dentro dela. E ver uma humana chegar ao orgasmo enquanto eu estou dentro dela, foi incrível. Bella contorceu-se debaixo de mim, gemendo meu nome, puxando-me para mais dentro dela. Beijei sua boca, continuando a me mover, _eu_ ainda não tinha terminado.

Quatro, cinco, seis investidas depois e me derramei dentro do corpo de Bella, ouvindo-a ainda gemer. A beijei, jogando o corpo de lado, e quase caindo da cama. Sentei, encostando na cabeceira. Sentia-me bem comigo mesmo. Olhei Bella deitada na cama, começando a encolher conforme eu examinava seu corpo.

-Ei, eu disse que alguém iria se enfiar nas suas calças.

Ela sorriu, corando novamente. Certo, Bella pode ser um desastre como pessoa, um caos como namorada, e muito anti-social para ser uma virgem em plenos 17 anos. Mas ela conseguiu a mim, e eu consegui minha satisfação. Sorri puxando o corpo dela, sentindo-a descansar a perna dela perto demais do junior. Bom, talvez eu ainda precise de mais satisfação. Pelo meu sorriso, ela percebeu. Corando, como sempre.

_Fim_


End file.
